Alice and Jaspers story
by Uchii
Summary: Alice and Jasper have their own love story! This is all about the first time they find eachother and their lives together. I have tried to keep it acurate to the book, but I've added my own little bit and peices! R&R, rated T to be safe
1. Found

Hey everyone, here is chapter 1! I have heaps of stuff planned and i'm really looking foreward to writting this one, its got a bit of fluff but I've tried to make it as close as the text as I can and I would have written previous stuff but the story is of Alice _and_ Jasper so I wanted to get them together first- now the fun starts!

Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I am not and will never be the great stephenie meyer who owns everything, except for the slow internet connection I have, I own that :)

**APOV**

My vision began to haze over, like a cloudy film had covered my eyes. I began to panic, clawing at my face and rubbing my eyes frantically, but the haze did not disappear. Not only was I lost, wondering in a city that I didn't know, with no recollection of how I got there- or anything for that matter except for one name, mine- Alice. Suddenly, as soon as it had started, the haze began to clear and slowly my sight began to return, but it was not the sight I had last seen, instead I was in a room, a diner or a restaurant. The walls were panelled and the floor was tiled and stained. I continued to take in my surroundings, cheap red leather chairs in booths and windows showing a wet landscape.

I seemed to be sitting next to a counter on a stool with matching fake leather to the chairs in the booths, the place was half full with people who looked tired and bored, I wasn't worried about their presence as I had no willingness to hurt them. I knew I was different to them, the man who said he had saved me, back at the asylum had told me I was a vampire, a blood drinker. Though I was attracted to the blood of humans I could control myself and felt better suited to the blood of animals when humans were unavailable, they did not tempt me. I was impressed however by the speed and the powerful strength I had which was enough to pull a grown man to the ground with only the touch of a finger.

Just as I began to stand the door of the diner swung open and a familiar sent filled my nostrils and I matched it with a handsome blonde man coming through the door. His black eyes gave him away, as well as his overwhelming beauty- another one of my kind. I tried to avoid them as much as possible as I was much smaller and new to the immortal life I lived. However I was surprised to find my body walking towards his, a smile on my lips not matching his own bewildered, confused face. With no intention I spoke to him, "You've kept me waiting a long time. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said, ducking his head like a good Southern gentleman, and then smiled at me.

I held out my hand without meaning to and he took it willingly and then the cloudy film returned. Once again I let out a scream, rubbing my eyes frantically until it began to clear. I sighed with relief to see the beautiful man who had smiled at me and taken my hand, but instead I was looking back at the dull scene I had first come across, the smoky dark back street, surrounded by dirty brick walls and rubbish.

The body of a man was at my feet and I felt better that I had hunted. Without looking at his face I covered him with rubbish and hid the evidence of my deed. As I walked back out the alley I thought of the vision, the premonition that I had seen and though it had never happened before, I knew it was true.

I didn't know who the beautiful vampire was, but I did know he was looking for me and that I had to find him.

**JPOV**

The dead girl stared at me. Her eyes stilled mirrored the fear I had felt her feel. She wasn't staring though, she couldn't I had killed her. I had snapped her neck and drunk her blood through a gash I had made with my teeth in her neck. The emotions and feelings I felt with her were impossible to cope with, the lust she first had felt for me when my eyes met her, the happiness she felt as I came towards her and placed my hands on her neck and inclined my head to it, the increase in her pulse as my lips contacted her warm skin and the sudden fright and bewilderment as she felt my teeth graze and then pierce her skin.

The emotions only worsened with the extent of the attack but none could be bad as her last feeling as she yearned for death to engulf her and the last feeling of loss and hopelessness. No attack had had such an effect on me, even through all I had witness and done during my vampire life. I began to walk away from the disposed body, towards my companion Peter and his partner Charlotte. I felt their empathy for me, they knew what would happen now, and they had seen my stages of depression and my yearning for something better.

"Jasper," Charlotte said moving closer towards me.

I put my hands up and shook my head, "I have to leave."

"We know," Peter said, wrapping his arm around Charlotte, "But Jasper, leaving won't fix things, you will be alone we won't be able to help you when you're depressed like this."

"I know, and thankyou for what you have done, you have shown me better ways, but I need to be by myself, I'm not helping anyone," I said.

"Goodbye Jasper," they said in unison.

I nodded and walked away from them, out of the secluded park we had come to hunt in and then I walked, for days, I walked through states, only stopping to hunt and then I pressed on fuelled by the depression and remorse I felt. I didn't know what or who I was looking for, but I knew I sought for something better, wether it was living or in my own case, dead!

I tried to kill less often, but I would only get thirsty and give in and I began to find self-discipline- I was proud. Charlotte and Peter were right, the depression began to grow worse as I continued to feel the horror of my prey and I promised myself that I would find a better way of living, or of dying. After weeks of walking aimlessly, searching for something that I didn't even know existed I found myself somewhere in Philadelphia standing in the middle of a storm, rain plummeting onto my cool, white skin, though I barley felt it.

I suddenly felt a feeling of humour and looked up to see a passing woman with an umbrella smirking at me but the smile was mocking rather than the usual smiles of flirtation usually thrown in my direction. It occurred to me that I would attract attention, simply wallowing in my misery, outside in the middle of a storm. My eyes were black and confirmed my severe thirst, and I did not want to provoke any humans to come too close to me that they would be in severe danger.

My black eyes wondered to the closest building, a half empty, tacky looking diner on the side of the road and I hurried across the road, holding my breath as I passed the still staring woman. As I opened the door a smell crept through my nostrils and I recognised it immediately, though I wasn't afraid, I could handle any northern vampire, they were nothing compared to the vicious southerners. She was there- expecting me, naturally, she hoped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me. It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said.

I ducked my head and smiled up at her, "I'm sorry ma'am."

She held out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.

**APOV **

I was surprised to see the familiar diner. Weeks had passed since my first vision and it continued to happen, sometimes about the handsome man in the diner, sometimes about which way to go to find him, good hunting places and a new vision I had started to see after the familiar sight of cloudy film, was of five pairs of topaz coloured eyes on beautiful, smiling vampires and then of me and the beautiful vampire walking together, hand in hand towards them, as they explained to us that there was another way, that their golden eyes proved that it was true and that animals were a supplement for humans.

I shook my head to try and forget the memory. I was more than certain that this diner was the one I was searching for. My visions had led me to this place and as I walked in and saw the familiar interior I smiled to myself. I sat on the same red stool from my very first vision had shown me weeks before now.

I sat there for the rest of the afternoon and evening and even the night, never looking away from the door. By mid morning it began to rain and the diner began to fill. I ignored the plump woman serving at the counter who had offered me over a dozen cups of coffee and who eyed me suspiciously. She constantly asked me if there was someone I needed to call and that a pretty girl like me should have someplace to go but I just waved my hand and mumbled something about waiting for someone.

By late afternoon my thoughts were interrupted by the laughter of two young girls pointing out the window. Through the dripping window I saw a man with blonde hair leaning against a street lamp, he seemed completely at ease by the storm raging around him. I continued to watch him, after waiting in the diner I began to doubt that the handsome vampire would ever come through the door. The man straightened himself up and I saw him walk past a woman with an umbrella and walk in the direction of the diner. I shrugged and began to stand, my knees stiff. Suddenly the door swung open and a cool breeze rushed through the diner and swarmed through my short hair. I looked at the culprit and smiled. My vision had not done his beauty justice. I walked towards him and still smiling I frowned at him, "You've kept me waiting a long time.

Just like my vision he ducked his head, his wind-swept blond hair dripping water crystals onto the cheap tile floor, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

He smiled at me and mine broadened. I held out my hand and he took it, his hand wrapping sensually around mine and we left. I kept stealing glances at his beauty, only to find his eyes meeting mine. His hand tightened occasionally on mine, and his thumb rubbed against my hand. "Where to?" the handsome vampire whispered only to me.

"Anywhere but here," I smiled, bouncing alongside him.

"Sounds good to me." I continued to explain to him about my visions and he in turn told me about his own power of reading, experiencing and controlling the emotions around him. For once I felt like I belonged, someone else had a 'power' a 'talent' other than me. I continued to tell him about the vampires with the Golden eyes, the two females and three men I had seen, and their eating habits.

"I can hardly believe such an existence is possible!" He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"It is though." I pressed.

"Yes, I'll always believe you," he soothed, squeezing my hand.

We continued to walk through the town and down the main street, the rain still pouring and falling onto our faces, but we didn't care.

"I've been searching for you," he finally said, kissing my cheek.

"I've been waiting and searching for you too-" I cut off, not knowing his name.

"Jasper," he said matter-a-factually.

"Alice," I answered, smiling.

"My Alice," Jasper said, nuzzling into my hair, "All of my life I've been in hiding, wishing, hoping that there was someone just like you and now that you're here, now that I've found you, I know you're the one to pull me through," he whispered into my hair and then inclining his head to kiss my throat then moving his head a little higher to press his lips against mine.

**want more? yes? well R&R guys, i write faster if i'm given a bit of you know, umph! :)**

**Uchii signing out x**


	2. Crimson

Hey everyone, here is chapter 2! Yay see, I am fast, you just have to review if you want me to keep up the pace :)

well this ones a bit lovey but it gets to some action at the end and yes, its great and fab hah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer does... I wish I owned Edward though!

**JPOV**

Together we walked, with no destination in mind, just watching and looking at each other. Her black eyes watched mine cautiously as if she were afraid I would suddenly disappear and my fear of losing her was just as strong, if not stronger!

Alice was my true love, we had both simultaneously found each other and we were happy. The emotions I felt from her were like non I had ever experienced except for now, because I felt the same emotions towards her. We began to move west, through the states in the direction Alice's visions showed us, hand in hand. I closed my eyes and smiled, knowing everything would be alright.

"Jasper," she whispered as we lay in the wet grass one evening, her head on my stomach.

I grunted in response.

"I love you," she sang through a whisper, lifting her head and giving me a loving, serious look.

I chocked for words to say, but I didn't need to because she lent forward an softly pressed her lips to mine and I moved them against hers, every nerve in my stone body felt as though it was on fire.

"I love you too," I managed to say against her lips.

My silent heart leapt in my chest and felt as though it would fly away.

"How did this happen to Jasper?" Alice said softly.

"It's a long story," I said, closing my eyes at the memory.

Suddenly hear lips were at my ear, "We have eternity."

"I was changed by a vampire called Maria back in 1861," her eyes widened as I spoke, "I was around 18 at the time, and I was in the Confederate Army and I was in Galveston evacuating civilians when she changed me, and up until a few years ago she and I fought in the south, raising new born army's, my gift helped control them until Maria and I began to separate, there was alot of tension and I was beginning to feel alot of depression and I felt averse to destroying other and fighting.

That was when an old friend of mine, Peter who had once been part of Maria's army came back for me and convinced me to join him and his partner Charlotte in the north. I stayed with them for a few years enjoying the peaceful world but I was still very depressed. I then wandered from them, as the depression got worse, feeling an aversion to my instincts and I was wearied by killing anyone, including humans. And I was searching for along time, for something better and that's when I found you."

Alice's eyes were open wide with the intensity of my story, and I wondered how simple hers must have been.

"The scars," she spoke softly, tracing the half moon lines on my arm, "are they from the fighting? From the newborns?"

I nodded, and she bent her head, kissing up my arm setting it on fire of desire.

"Your turn," I teased, I did not want her to pity me.

She shook her head, "Nothing to tell."

I frowned.

"Surely it has a bit of drama!" I teased.

She smiled weakly, and looked deeply into my eyes, "I don't remember anything, before my change, I only know what the vampire who saved me told me."

I opened my eyes wider in interest and she continued, "I remember only bits through my change, the pain and agony, and then waking up to an unfamiliar face of a man in doctors clothes, he urged me to hurry to leave, and told me I was in an asylum, and I now guess, it was for my visions. He told me he had saved me but not from what, he explained to me what I was, and told me about the thirst, the power and control and then he hurried me to leave. That was the last I saw of him, I was on my own."

"And you learnt yourself? With no help or guidance?" I asked, amazed.

"No and I don't feel a strong temptation for human blood as other vampires do, I can control myself and I can supplement on animal blood if I need to."

I stoked her hair, "You don't remember anything of your life, before this one?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "I try to remember but I can't, I know my name, Alice and the vampire told me I was first born in 1901, where and to whom I don't know."

I kissed her head, there was nothing to say, she had lost her past and she only knew this world.

**APOV**

Together we reached Nebraska after only a week walking casually together, never leaving one another's sight. We were in a park in Lincoln when a familiar cloudy film developed over my eyes, and as the sound of Jasper's frantic calling of my name the film disappeared to a clear setting.

Tree's covered and swarmed around a white house that looked as though it was made of glass. I looked to my right to see Jasper's hand clasped tightly to mine, he smiled at me and I smiled back. We took a step towards the house and suddenly the three vampires with the golden eyes I had seen in my other visions emerged from the front door of the house, the two at the front, a handsome older looking blonde vampire who was clasping the hand of I presumed his mate, who had brown hair and a friendly, soft face.

"Esme!" I shouted excitedly without the intention and ran towards her, "Carlisle!"

They eyed me suspiciously, but the woman smiled warmly to me, and held out her arms.

I embraced her and then smiled warmly to the amazingly beautiful female behind them, and I pushed past to embrace her, "Rose!"

She smiled feebly.

"Where are Emmet and Edward?" I asked, looking around for the missing 2 pairs of eyes, "It took us ages to get to Hoquiam!"

And as the older vampire began to smile at me the film returned over my eyes and cleared to Jasper's face inches from mine.

"Hey," he said, kissing my hand softly.

"Hey yourself!" I giggled.

"What did you see?" Jasper whispered, sitting me up on his lap so I straddled him and looked into his eyes.

"The golden eyes, but now I know their names, and where they are, some place called Hoquiam, the area looked really lush with plants but it wasn't very sunny," I said, frowning at the last bit.

"That's good," Jasper added, "I only shine for you."

The moment was very special, very intense, we just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours.

Jasper moved his lips to mine and they moved very softly yet seriously against my own. My hands were in his hair and his arms were pulling at mine, pulling my closer to him. We disappeared into the cool grass and he gently rolled on top of me, he hitched my legs over his back and bent down to kiss me again. Our breathing was fast and desperate, and he moved his mouth to my jaw and kissed his way down my throat and to my chest. He pulled his head up and hovered above me, a serious, sensual look in his eyes.

"Alice, I love you, I've been searching for you and only you my entire life and now that I've found you I will be happy for the rest of eternity," he whispered through his heavy breathing.

"Now that I've found you, my life is complete," I answered looking deeply into his eyes.

As he lent his head down to kiss me once more, he moved it too my ears, making my shudder with each word, "Everything is perfect, nothing, no one can effect the way I feel for you and what our life will be like."

As his he began to kiss under my ears and along my cheek bone another voice spoke, it was neither of ours and a familiar scent swam through the air, another vampire.

"Surely Jasper, you must be forgetting someone?" The voice growled.

Jasper shot his head up and protectively moved his body in front of me, taking in the figure. It was a woman, of Mexican appearance, she looked very young and her eyes were a fiery crimson.

I looked at his face and saw his eyes widen in horror and his mouth form words I couldn't hear.

A vision crossed through my eyes, a less intense one that didn't require taking me to the setting, I saw Jasper, sobbing tearless sobs holding broken pieces of my body in his arms. My eyes shot back to the present, my dead heart felt like it was racing.

Jasper held my hand and I hear a growl emerge from his chest, he stood up and when standing toward over the both of us, his expression was menacing and feared me.

The girls crimson eyes moved to mind and she sneered, "Oh Jasper, why did you leave?"

Jasper growled again, his eyes turned an even darker black, his lip curled over his teeth.

"Now Jasper, that's not like too, what happened to that lovely Southern Gentleman I once knew?" she said, moving forward and pressing her body against Jasper.

This time it was me who growled, wether it was for fear or jealousy it didn't matter.

The woman's eyes looked at me with humour, "Ah, who's this little one Jasper? Surprised you could notice anything this small!"

I growled again and she let out a high pitched laugh.

"Honestly Jasper, I thought you were better than that!" The girl moved herself closer to Jasper and planted a kiss on his throat.

A painful cry emerged from my chest, "No!" I cried.

Jasper let go of my hand and used it to push against the girl, who looked amused by my reaction. She gave me a lingering look and as she laughed and moved her lips to Jasper I heard him whisper.

"Maria."

**c'mon guys R&R, it makes me happy! and i write better (and faster) when im happy!**

**Uchii signing out x**


	3. Fight

Chapter 3 is here! Sorry its been a while, im back at school so i've had homework and such. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be a bit more... lovey-ish :D

I hope people are enoying this!

By the way, everything here is fictional! If it doesn't tie in with the book sorry, but I've tried! And i need to make it exciting so i know maria may have never come back to get jasper but stephenie never states so i get to have some fun with that :)

so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sorry to burst you bubbles but i am not stephenie meyer who owns everything. but if you want ill blow you some more bubbles :)

**APOV**

I was too shocked to move, the heartbeat that the kiss ha lasted for felt like an eternity, the picture was imprinted in the back of my mind and made me cringe and gasp for air. It felt like the world was crashing around me, everything that had become so good in my life was suddenly coming back to unravel itself and leave me with nothing but helplessness.

My body sunk to the floor and I sat there in a heap, my mind was black apart from the picture of Jasper, my Jasper, being kissed by a woman I had never met- or heard of.

I was faintly aware of their faces parting and I heard a deep sigh from Jasper and I wasn't sure if it was for positive or negative reasons on my behalf.

"Why did you leave?" The vampire named Maria cooed.

"I have my reasons," I heard Jasper reply coldly, this made me look up. His eyes were black and menacing staring with hatred into the crimson lust-filled eyes of Maria. Did he still love me?

"But you fought for me, you were my companion!" Maria sang, her voice sounded babyish and made me cringe, "After what happened with Peter and that, newborn, of course I was hurt, angry even, I thought you would do anything to fight for me, but I realised, and now I can see you're capable of more things than just violence Jasper. I need you."

Jasper frowned, "There's only one person in this world that I would fight for Maria, I always have and I always will."

Maria cocked her head to the side, "and who might that be Jasper? Enlighten me."

Jasper didn't speak, he instead crouch down, picked me up and held me protectively in his arms and whispered so quietly I struggled to hear, "I love you."

"This?" Maria said a mocking sound to her tone.

Jasper nodded and kissed my hair, he settled me down behind him taking his protective position.

"Well," Maria began. Her tone was alot harder, "I'm afraid, that if you won't return to the South for the battle or for... me, there are consequences."

"Consequences?" Jasper repeated, his voice menacing.

"You would know better than anyone, after all you were the one who killed and tortured those who ran away, or tried to leave, even the innocent ones and now, you are able to really feel their pain Jasper, not just through their emotions, but through you own."

"You're threatening me?" Jasper said with a smile to his voice.

Maria smiled, a teeth baring smile of someone who was mad- blood thirsty, "Indeed."

We outnumbered her, I smiled, and held tighter onto Jaspers hand and stepping forward but as my foot touched the ground I was thrown back by a heavy force to my chest. I crashed into a rock and it crumbled as I stood.

Where Maria once was were two other bodies standing on each side of her, with matching crimson eyes and mad, fierce expressions. Jasper ran for me, scooping me up in his arms but he was suddenly ripped from me. Jasper was thirsty and this made him weak, he cringed as he was thrown into the ground. I let out a shriek and ran towards him. Suddenly a wave of calm and composure washed through me, I felt no need for violence. A hysterical laugh filled the area.

"Jasper, do you think I would not warn and train my followers of your power? If you had left for another coven it would have greatly affected my chances of winning." Maria yelled, gleefully.

Anger rolled throughout my body and I turned and charged at Maria. She smiled at me and crouched, ready for the fight. We began to dance, I knew what moves she would make but she was tricky, she was skilled. I had never fought another vampire before and her moves were hard to counter and defend. I felt my self failing, giving up, she was too powerful.

**JPOV**

I lay in the grass, fighting and shielding myself from the blows being thrown at me by the other vampires. They were strong, but not newborns. They had tactics and knew what they were doing. They would have been a challenge for me if I weren't so weak.

I tried to look around for Alice but I couldn't see her. A spasm of fear shook my body. Of course Maria wouldn't be stupid enough to come for me unarmed. I pushed with all my might, but the vampires who attacked me were unbelievably strong, were these Maria's new weapons? Now that I had gone had she found a new way to win the battles in the south?

"Alice?" I yelled?

"Yes," I heard her gasp. I sighed at the sound of her voice.

I cursed at myself that I was weak from thirst, it would have been an even match otherwise. I felt a pressure on my neck as I was held down on the floor. I gagged for air- though I didn't need it. Suddenly, the pressure ceased and air flowed freely through my mouth and down into my lungs. I sat up, but the other vampires were gone and in their place were another two. I recognised them.

"Jasper," Peter yelled! "Fancy seeing you here!"

I smiled and quickly glanced around for Alice and I saw her, her body intact walking toward me, a scowl on her face. Her eyes darted from me to Peter and Charlotte and her frown deepened.

"Where is Maria?" I yelled.

"She left," Alice spat, "So did the others."

Alice pointed at Peter and Charlotte, "They scared them all away."

"We outnumbered them," Charlotte said softly, "Maria's always felt threatened by being outnumbered."

"I'll kill her," I shouted through my clenched teeth.

"You've won Jasper, you know she won't come back. Killing her wont fix anything either, you never know when you might need her as an ally one day." Peter said, much more calmly than the emotions emitting from him.

"You're right." I nodded. Maria would never lose openly, she gave up by retreating, her own life was much too important.

"Thankyou," Alice whispered. She had come to rest on my arm, her head buried in the side of my chest. I stroked her short black hair softly.

Peter nodded and smiled, "I'm glad Charlotte and I ran into you, we see that you are happy."

I nodded and as suddenly as they had come they turned and sprinted out of sight.

I sighed deeply, being alone made me uncomfortable but I knew we were safe now.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered.

I gently pulled her face up to look into mine, and I smiled, "Yes?"

She didn't say a word. Nothing needed to be said, we were safe, we were alive.

I broke the silence, "Let's hunt!"

She gave a weak smile and then disappeared.

**APOV**

I listened to the quietness of Jasper's heart as I lay on his chest. Gently it would rise and fall and the action made my body feel warm and safe. Every now and again his hand would knot through my hair and he would tell me he loved me.

I sat up and crossed my knees, looking deep into Jasper's now deep red eyes. I took his hand and held it in mine. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled. The night's events had frightened me. Not for myself but for losing him, for losing Jasper, the love, the core of my existence.

I wished I was stronger, I was fast but small and when compared to other vampires, that was a weakness. Jasper had promised Maria would not come back and I believe him. We would leave soon anyway, to find the vampires of my visions.

My thoughts were forgotten as soon as a cold stone pair of lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and inhaled his sent. My body reacted to him in ways I could never imagine. Before I knew it he had rolled me into the cool grass and hovered over me, nuzzling me and tracing my face and neck with his nose. I felt his sculptured body press against mine and I held him to me, never wanting to let him go, never wanting to be further from him than this. His hand moved up my leg and up the top of my body before it rested on my face, bringing my lips closer to his. He gently caught my lip between his teeth and I giggled.

"Alice," he whispered against my lips. My body shivered involuntarily.

"Yes?" I gasped.

He sat up, "Stay with me."

"Of course," I whispered.

"Be mine forever," he sang- his voice like a sound I had never heard before.

"And you mine," I gasped.

"For eternity."

"Eternity," I agreed.

"I love you my angel."

"I love you too Jasper, more than anything," and then I crawled into his arms and he held me.

**ahh its going to get a bit more lovey dovey now :) and the cullens arn't too far off and then you get to read all the fun with the new school and such so yes, you know what to do! read and review! (hah that rhymes, im a poet and i didn't even know it!)**

**Uchii signing out x**


	4. Ecstacy

Chapter 4 is here! And as i promised its got quiet a bit of a love scene!! oh la la

I hope people are enoying this! If you are review! coz then i wont think anyone wants to read it :( and ill be sad and cut and yeh

so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **im not stephenie meyer and will never ever own twilight- except for my own copy :)

**JPOV**

I had been following her blindly for weeks and basking in her endless reserves of joy as her visions continued to show us the way and prove to become more clear and believable of them. 

As we trekked across the country I simply held on to her as tightly and as often as I could to at least keep my demons at bay. The darkness only encroached on my mind when she wandered too far away from me, leaving me alone to revisit the horrors that dwelled deep in my mind. Her presence had silenced them and buried them deep but when she was not close, the memories and emotions I was trying to atone would crawl back into my mind and swarm though my body.

She must have seen my apprehension, however, in one of her visions as she too seemed reluctant to be separated from me and she never once let go of my hand. Alice was gently leading me through the woods of Washington. We had covered great distance since our confrontation with Maria. She had not bothered us again.

My hopes were geared towards two things; finding the coven of vampires, living in peace and serenity, and my future with Alice- the love of my existence. But I was beginning to no doubt, but to be afraid of change, of hope.

I stopped mid-stride, half way through a clearing filled with wet green grass that was littered from the gold and red leaves that cascaded from the trees above.

I decided at that moment to share my thoughts with her, though Alice already know that I needed reassurance without the current of fear that was now coursing freely between us.

"Alice," I whispered, pulling her hands into mine.

"Jasper," she answered, her body relaxed as she said my voice.

"How can you be sure?" I said, looking away from her. I felt as if I had betrayed her to challenge her vision.

Her silky hands brought my chin up so I could look into her eyes, "Everything will be fine."

"The future can change," I said quickly, once again looking away from her.

The words she spoke were so quiet the air that surrounded us wasn't even disturbed, "It will all be fine Jazz."

I rested my head on her shoulder and let the comfort of her words though my soul. The demon's, the horrors of my past were once again locked deep away, in the darkest, most forgotten corners of my mind.

I felt her lips move through my hair and I closed my eyes hoping that the rest of eternity would be filled with moments like these.

I moved my nose against her jaw line and guided my lips to hers. My neck was bent down in an uncomfortable spasm so I picked up her tiny body in my arms and laid her over me as my body rested in the dew-wet grass.

Her hands drew circles on my back as we simply looked at each other, holding our gaze. She broke hers first as she closed her eyes preparing to kiss me.

She must have known what was coming but she never let on. The emotions I felt from her were of lust and passion. Every inch of her body was begging and calling for every part of mine. As her lips moved toward mine and cradled her chin in my hands and brought her face and lips to mine.

**APOV**

As his smooth, angelic lips grazed mine, moving more urgently and seriously against mine I felt his warm, moist tongue on my lips and move into my mouth and trace my razor sharp teeth. I copied him and pushed my tongue into his mouth moving our mouths together in unison.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me and I felt his mouth turn into a smile. He broke him mouth away from mine and rolled me gently underneath him.

I craved his lips as soon as he had broken mine apart from him. I hunted from them, kissing up his neck. I felt his sense of discovery mingle with my own.

As he pressed himself completely against me- our bodies constricting perfectly together and our lips never parting, I felt my own happiness enveloped me as we explored each other for the first time there in the woods. I never protested as he touched me, leaving a trail of fire on my skin where he touched my bare body.

With every new swatch of skin that we touched and revealed to each other, I felt a wave of passion and ecstasy lap through my body until an entire feeling of love spread within me.

"I love you," He murmured as we moved together.

We both repeated those words to each other while we made love in the beauty and peacefulness of the clearing until we no longer needed to hear each other say it. I felt the warmth and heat of the sun on my skin as it made its way out of the clouds and burning our skin.

I opened my eyes to see every single part of his body glittering like a thousand diamonds, no part hidden by his clothes. I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my legs tighter around his hips and my arms grasped his glittering back. His head nestled next to mine, and he whispered my name over and over again. His breathing was rough and desperate and so was mine. Our bodies danced with each other into eternity.

As our breathing slowed, Jasper simply laid near me, wrapping his arms around my body, and kissing my cheek tenderly.

"Alice, I am in love with you." He sang into my ear.

I smiled and twisted my head around to look into his eyes. Our bodies continued to shimmer and glitter in the sunlight as we dressed.

**JPOV**

We left the remaining event of our past lives, before each other, behind in the clearing that day. I no longer harboured anything inside of me but love for her.

We continued to trek through the Olympic National rainforest, walking in a North West direction. We had no map, only Alice's visions. We past few humans, so we were thirsty though there were many animals in the area we made no attempt to drink their blood instead.

It had been raining non stop since the sunny day we had in the clearing. I still had the picture of her body, which looked as though it was made up of thousands of crystals, imprinted in my mind. I would never forget that moment.

Suddenly Alice stopped, "Jasper, we're close."

I stopped with her, but she began walking again, without my hand in hers. She began to pick up her pace, jumping through the trees and over any obstacles.

I tried to keep up, but it was impossible to catch her. I began to panic as I lost sight of her, my breath became quick and I could feel my demons and fears returning to the front of my mind.

"Alice!" I called, running after her, looking for any sight of her.

I became desperate and called her name with more urgency.

I continued to run, fear filling every inch of my body. Suddenly I felt no dirt beneath my shoes, no crunch of the leaves or whips of the trees in my face. I stopped and looked around.

I was standing in the middle of a highway.

"Civilisation," I thought.

Still there was no sign of Alice. I backed into the trees I had just left from and felt my self walk into something hard. Suddenly teeth grazed my ear and my face was whipped around to a pair of hungry lips that met mine. I opened my eyes, the lips moved away.

"Im sorry," she said, giving me an innocent smile.

"Alice," I murmured, shaking my head, I took her into my arms.

Alice giggled and kissed the tip of my nose.

I frowned at her, "I was worried."

She leant up and kissed my nose again, sending shivers down, throughout my body.

"Don't worry," she said happily, "We're nearly there!"

Alice beamed up at me.

"How close?" I asked, stroking her silky hair.

"Just down there," Alice pointed to a break in the trees opposite, I would have missed it if she hadn't have seen it. Between the trees the asphalt from the highway separated down a somewhat driveway and then disappeared around a corner where the trees hid the rest of it.

"Let go home," Alice murmured, taking my hand and holding it with both hands against her chest.

I nodded.

**there you have it :) I tried to keep the lurrrrve part tasteful, i hope you liked it. well lots of other stuff is going to happen so brace yourselves :) if anyone has any ideas as well please share them! id be great to get some ideas and feedback. **

**review review review!**

**Uchii signing out x**


End file.
